The Beginning and The End
by kikimo05
Summary: Hey guys this is my first story! It takes place at the end of the awakening! REVIEW PLEASE!


Hey guys this is my first story! I'm not really a great writer I just want to try it out and see if anybody likes my stories! So thanks!

I know the Reckoning is already out but I just want to start this from the end of the awakening! And what id tori and chloe could sing? Hmmm interesting

I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS!

*Chloe's POV*

The ride to the safe house was an awkward trip; Andrew kept glancing back at Derek. The look that passed his eyes was a look of fear, and sadness. Knowing that the kid that was once 5 years old, was now a big, scary, intimidating grown werewolf. I glanced sideways at Derek and saw the tense hardness of his eyes, he noticed the look Andrew gave him, and he didn't like it.

I felt a hand squeeze mine and looked to my right. I pulled my hand away. Simon gave me a look of confusion.

"Its just not the time, Simon." I said. He gave me a nod to assure me that he understood.

Everyone was quiet. Even Tori. Surprisingly. I could not stand the silence. It makes everything around us louder! How much longer was it till we reached the Safe house?

When I couldn't take it much longer I asked, "Andrew, are we almost there…." Just then we pulled into a forested area where there was a big Victorian looking house in the center.

"Yet" finishing my sentence.

It seems like the view perked Tori up, because the next moment she was up and out the car door and was running toward the front door. Simon, Derek, and me were just standing there in awe.

"Damn." Simon said.

"Ditto" Derek said.

"I think we should head inside now." I said hesitantly.

"Why, is it so freaking dusty!" Tori ranted.

The whole old, and dusty air was making my allergies act up. I sneezed once…. Twice… a third time…. a fourth. Then Silence. Everyone was staring at me. Then they busted out laughing. Even Derek gave a little chuckle. I just stood there looking like a dork.

"What?" I said confused. "What is so funny?"

"Ohh, nothing Chloe. Just nothing" Tori said with a little laugh.

" Ok kids head on upstairs and wash-up. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I think all of us need a little shut eye." Andrew said.

We all headed upstairs and considering that we were on the run from the Edison Group, we each bunk together. Tori and Me in one room. And Simon and Derek in the one right across from us. In our room there was an old computer. Curious, I turned it on. It took awhile for it load but it worked properly. Tori, now wide-awake was muttering something about shopping. This whole time I've noticed Tori has gotten nicer. Weird.

" Does that **dinosaur** actually work?" Tori said not believing.

" Yup."

" Could you play some music its too quiet in this houses it creepy." Tori said looking around the room.

" I am _way_ ahead of you. Any suggestions?" I said already pulling up play list and searching for something to listen to.

"Something we could sing and dance to. I'm not even tired anymore! Even though considering we haven't gotten any proper sleep in like what 2 days? I don't know maybe some Beyonce or something."

I searched up Beyonce and played Video Phone. Turning the volume up, Tori started dancing around the room.

_Shawty, what your name is?_

_Them hustlas keep on talking_

_They like the way I'm walkin_

_You say that you want me_

_So press record, I'll let you film me_

_On your videophone, make a cameo_

_Tape me on your videophone, I can handle you_

_Watch me on your videophone, on your video, video_

_If you want me, you can watch me on your videophone._

Walking over to the closet, Andrew said we could borrow some clothes. But all there was were tank tops and shorts. The shorts looked like they belonged to a 5 year old and they didn't fit me. Seeing that Tori noticed this she just got in bed without pants on. Considering I had no choice I did the same. I went over to the computer and turned it off. Too tired to shower I just slipped the tank top on and hopped into bed. At the same time our door opened and in came the guys. Tori and I both pulled our blankets up.

"WHAT! You guys get a computer? Lucky bitches." Simon wailed

" I wouldn't say lucky, the ole thing barely works." I said. Hoping they don't stay too long.

"Still it's a computer. Well we just came in here to check on how you guys were settling." Simon said. Derek stood there looking tired as hell.

"We're fine. We should go to bed, as Andrew said we have a long day tomorrow." I said. " So night!"

"Night." Simon and Derek whispered.

I slipped into dreamland as soon as my head hit the pillow. Well more like Nightmare land……

Sorry its so short! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
